For Now and Forever
by Jeni-Tall
Summary: Oneshot songfic.A fight leads to comfort in unexpected arms.May be continued at a later date.
1. How does it feel?

For Now and Forever: Chapter One

**A/N - **I, obviously, am not J.K. Rowling. I greatly admire her work, and hold no claim to it. Don't sue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran down the hall, up the stairs, down a corridor, and into the library, sobbing hysterically. Ginny was close behind her. When she finally caught up with her, she asked, "Hermione, what's wrong? Was it Ron?"

Hermione nodded shakily.

"Don't listen to him. He's just a dumb boy, and he's my brother, so I know that makes him pretty full of himself."

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know if I can breath  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly_

"I hate him. I hate him and all his _stupid _little friends!" She screamed. "Why does he _always_ do this to me?!"  
"Didn't I just say that? He's a boy!" Ginny half-yelled.

"_Shhhhhh!" _ Madame Pince was giving them a stern look.

"Look, let's get out of here so we can talk this out," Ginny tried to reason.

"NO! I'm _done _talking about Ronald Weasley. In fact, I'm done with _him._" And with that, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the library, leaving Ginny standing there racking her brains for a plan to get those two back together. _They're __meant __for each other, _ she thought. _I just KNOW they are…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly  
_

_Sniff, sniff. _ Hermione turned the corner, wiping her eyes, and looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy smirking at her. He was slumped up against the wall with his arms in his character I-Don't-Care-About-Anyone-But-Me stance. She rolled her eyes and looked to the ground. She decided that it would be best to keep walking. The sooner she made it back to the Gryffindor common room, the sooner she could lock herself in her room.

"Hey."

_Did he just say, 'Hey.', to me? No, 'Hey, Mudblood.' or, 'Aww, did you lose your books, Granger?' What is goi--_

_"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hermione looked up in shock. She stared into his eyes and saw honest concern in them. She shrugged and stopped walking. She looked from Malfoy, to the ground, and then back at him again.

"Why do you care?" She asked. It wasn't snotty, it wasn't rhetorical, it was just a question.

It was his turn to shrug this time. He pushed himself off the wall and walked up to her. She focused fixedly at her shoes. He brought his hand up to her face, but before he touched her, he dropped it. She gave him a quizzical look, and started to turn on her heel. "Wait…"

_How does it feel, to be, different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be, different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

He gently grabbed her chin, tilted it upwards, and kissed her. It wasn't a hungry, eat-your-face-off kiss. He was tender and compassionate. No tongue, just a kiss. It was all she ever wanted from Ron, but he never cared. Snogging was all new to both of them, and she figured she would leave him to figuring out how they were going to go about it. Malfoy pulled away and smiled. An actual smile, no smirk this time. He was holding her face, using his thumbs to wipe her tears off.

She just stared at him, unable to say anything. When he kissed her, she felt… butterflies! She never felt that with Ron…

Was she starting to like Malfoy?! _No, no, it was one kiss. Just a kiss, nothing else… right? But he seemed to care…_

"I'll catch you around. Okay? Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"I gotta go, but I'll catch you later."

"Oh."

"Bye."

She waved. She was still in shock. She watched him go until he was around the corner. She was fixed to that spot, and she ran her fingers across her lips. It felt like, like _magic_ when he kissed her. It was amazing. That was it, amazing…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione returned to the common room half an hour later, only to be bombarded by a ranting Ginny.

"Where were you!? I've been waiting here for at _least _twenty minutes, and you left before I did! I talked to Ron, and he feels horrible. He says he didn't mean to laugh when Seamus said that you were too busy snogging your books at night to snog Ron, but you have to admit, you are pretty consumed by them. I mean, you must spend at least sev--"

"Shut up, Ginny."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up, and leave me alone."

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

"What's wrong with you!?"

"_YOU_ ARE GINNY! You always try to fix everything, and it hardly ever works! Just let it happen, for once, okay?!"

"Fine! Whatever! I'm leaving!" This time, it was Ginny stomping away, red-faced and boiling. Hermione sighed and went up to her dormitory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly_

Later that night, Hermione lie in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Not now. Ginny walked in and mumbled something Hermione didn't quite catch. She sat up, and said, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm just getting my shirt. Go back to sleep," She replied snottily.

"I can't sleep. Not that you'd care."

"Wouldn't matter if I did. You wouldn't want me to _do _anything about it."

"Oh, as if!"

"Oh shut up, Hermione. I'm sick of you and your hypocritical statements."

"_Hmph!" _With that, Hermione rolled over and fumed silently for a few more hours before finally drifting into a restless slumber.

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

_Would you come, thoughts my head  
Would you cry with me yeah…_

_I am small, and the world is big_

_But I'm not afraid of anything._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song: How does it feel? - Courtesy of Avril Lavigne.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first song fic. Let me know how I did. Should I keep doing it? I promise the story gets better. It's a bit dull right now, but I swear it's worth it! D Sadly… everyone stopped reading my other fic. So I'm considering pulling it. Reviews please! They make me feel like its not time wasted. If you'd like to talk to me, you can add me on hotmail/ msn msg as jeni (underscore) phillips J


	2. Maybe not a oneshot

Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER since I've even touched this story, and as excited as you may have been for another chapter, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you. I owe you this author's note, so you know what's going on though.

I am not, I repeat, AM NOT, abandoning this story. All of my stories are currently being put on hold and I am doing a complete re-write of all everything. A lot of my story seems to lack plot, so this is a "Discontinued until further notice" warning. I am posting this on all of my stories.

I will finish the story to its entirety before I begin posting again, so look for me in around December. I've got a free hour every morning before classes now, so I should be able to use this time for writing. Of course I will consult my beta, (as busy and non-updating as she may be), before posting.

I thank all of you that will stay with me until I return, and I encourage you to stick around. At least put me on your alerts, because I WILL be back.

I love you all! And I know you know that! Cookie factories to everyone I owe them to, and kisses to the rest of you!


End file.
